


Fighting the Darkness

by Rhino_Wren



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Mitchsen - Freeform, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhino_Wren/pseuds/Rhino_Wren
Summary: MOVED FROM FF.NET TO HEREBeca is in a fight for her life when the worst darkness a person can have invades her safest place; her family and more importantly herself. She is in for a long battle ahead. She meets people who will forever change her life and help her fight this great battle. MITCHSEN in later chapters HAPPY ENDING! YAY!





	1. Chapter 1

Unedited from move

* * *

 

Growing up I was happy, carefree, and oblivious to the problems the world had. I first saw darkness when my dad decided to leave my mom and me when I was 16.

One day he just left and didn't return, my mom was heart-broken. She wasn't herself for almost a year, what really got to her was that he left her for his slut of a teaching assistant at the college he worked at, Barden university.

I built walls and used sarcasm to skirt around subjects that I didn't really want to talk about. The only person I was my old self with was my mom. I couldn't close her out after all she has been through these past couple of years. All through high school I have helped her make ends meet, I would work my hardest everyday after school. I would work in a diner waitressing and I would also sell my remixes to clubs and radio stations. I gave all the money I earned to my mom. "Please honey, keep the money. I want you to save it and use it for yourself. I don't need it." She would say to me every time I would hand her the thousand dollars every 2 weeks. "You need it, more than me mom. Please take it, I want to help. Just let me please." I would say softly,she would tear up and pull me into a big momma bear hug. I always craved those kinds of hugs, she would put everything she had into them. She needed me more than I needed her at the time. At this point now, I need her more than anytime in my life.

The worst darkness anyone can have in their life came the summer before college started.

* * *

 

I have felt out of breath and nausea for two months straight now. Every time I would stand up or go up stairs or even walk for too long, my pelvis would hurt and it would be hard to walk. I then noticed that I started to lose weight recently. I decided to tell my mom and she decided to take me to the doctor. They took tests and scans to tell what I had, it took forever and at the end I had to come back a week later. Nothing could have prepared us for the results that we got.

"I'm sorry Beca, but you have ovarian cancer. I know this is hard and scary, but I believe that we can beat this. You are young and in your prime. I am going to give you some pamphlets and then I will see you tomorrow." He looks at her and can tell that she is in shock, he knows how hard this is and to tell someone about this so young is heart breaking.

"Uhhhh...yeah be back tomorrow. Gonna go now." She says as she practically runs out of the office. She doesn't stop until she is at a safe distance from the hospital, she slowly walks to the car and sinks down to the ground and leans up against the car. 'Cancer, I can't afford to have cancer. I'm too young to have it, what will everyone at school think when they see me.' She thinks as she sits there and waits for her mom to catch up. After a couple of minutes she sees shoes standing in front of her. She doesn't realize she's standing up until she lunges into her moms arms and hugs her tightly. Her mom kisses the top of her head repeatedly and gives her a "momma bear" hug. Beca melts into her and starts to cry. They don't know how long they stand there embraced, but once Beca calms down and gets her breathing under control, she decides she will talk to her mom when they get home.

She slowly releases her hold on her mom and sniffles a little. She looks down at her feet and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. Her mom gently pulls her chin up and looks into her matching navy blue eyes. "It's going to be alright Beca, I will be here every step of the way, I know you will get through this. We can talk about this when we get home. Why don't we go get some lunch and calm down and then go home and put on our sweats, crawl into my bed and have a marathon of Castle. I know you have a lesbian crush on Stana Katic." Beca smiles and nods her head. They walk to the car and drive off to there favorite place to eat.

They slowly sit down at a booth in the small, quaint dinner. Beca grimaces in pain as she sits down and tries not to show it on her face too much. Her mom puts her hand over Beca's and rubs it slowly. She smiles and whispers in Italian "va tutto bene" (you alright). Beca looks at her shocked that she used Italian. Her mother is from Italy and rarely uses it, she taught Beca when she was 6 and have been working on it ever since. Beca smiles and kisses her moms hand "Ho visto giorni migliori (I've seen better days)" her mom laughs and quiets down as a waitress comes by to their table and they order some comfort food.

They slowly exited the car and make their way up to their house. Beca feels like shit and just wanted to lay down (or possibly curl up and die) somewhere. Her mom behind her the whole way, holding her waist and practically supporting all of her weight. Eventually Beca turned around and pouted at her.

She lifted her arms up and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Jenny didn't like Beca looking so tired and worn down, just from a couple of hours out of the house. She scooped Beca up in her arms and carried her inside to the living room. Beca wraps her arms and legs around her mom, rests her head in the crook of her neck and closes her eyes. "Thank you momma" Beca says as she is slowly laid down on the couch and covered with her favorite purple fuzzy blanket. She feels her forehead kissed and slowly drifts off to sleep.

She wakes up a couple of hours later to the feeling of someone kissing her face. She slowly smiles and opens her eyes, her mom smiling down at her.

"ciao mamma so che abbiamo bisogno di parlare di questo, ma ho bisogno di qualche minuto per elaborare e capire quello che sto per fare(hello mom I know we need to talk about this, but I need a few minutes to process and understand what I'm doing)" Beca says surprisingly in flawless Italian. Her mom is momentarily shocked but smiles wider and brushes her left hand over Becas cheek.

"Tutto ciò va bene il mio bambino. prenditi il tuo tempo e ti capire tutto. ora il mio piccolo gamberetto abbiamo gelato e rilassarsi nel mio letto. allora si può spiegare il perfetto italiano(that is alright my baby. take your time and we will figure out everything. now my little shrimp we have ice cream and relax in my bed. then you can explain the perfect Italian)" Beca laughs and sits up slowly. She winces when there is shooting pain going up her body. She takes deep breaths and slowly puts her feet on the floor. She slowly stands and staggers trying to find her quickly holds her by the waist

"gratzi" Beca says softly, they slowly walk towards Jenny's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca woke up gasping for breath, this is the most pain she has been in and she feels like she is about to pass out from the pain. All of a sudden she feels a wave of nausea from the pain creep up on her and she tries to hold it in until she can make it to the bathroom.

She tries to get out of bed but falls to the floor and has to crawl there, all of ten feet. Just as she feels she can't hold it in any longer, she make it to the toilet and loses everything she has put in her body. After about an hour of repeatedly barfing, she feels someone sooth her back and gather up all of her hair. The hand kept moving up and down her back. Beca can hear someone murmuring words in her ear and she calms down almost immediately. She stops vomiting and leans back against what she assumes is her moms body. She rests her head on her shoulder and turns it slightly to rest her forehead on Jenny's neck.

She slowly mumbles something Jenny doesn't understand. "What did you say honey?" She asks softly. Beca raises her head a little and talks again.

"Need help up, can't...tired." She mumbles. Jenny nods her head and slowly gets up and stretches, she then helps Beca up. They leave the bathroom and walk to the safety of the bed. Jenny helps Beca crawl in and then tucks her in. She slowly goes to the other side and slips in, once settled, Beca slides over to her and melts into her side. Jenny wraps her arms around her little bee and waits for Beca to fall asleep.

After 20 min of deep breathing, Jenny thinks that Beca is finally asleep when a voice scares her,"I'm scared, I...what will everyone think when they see me all disgusting looking, no hair and skinny... I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." Half way through Beca starts crying, at the end she is sobbing and clutching to her mother. All Jenny can do is try to calm her down and sooth her aching child.

"Shh Bee, everything will be ok, we will get through this and I will be here every step if the way." Jenny says in a soothing voice. She hugs Beca closer and prays to the lord that her baby will be ok.

They lay there for a little while until Beca falls asleep from exhaustion. Jenny stays up and thinks about all that they have went through and how they need to get through this and come out the winner.

* * *

Sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for your doctor to come and tell you the game plan on how to survive cancer is really..really nerve wracking. Finally the door opens and Dr. whatever his name walks through. He smiles and sits down at his desk. Beca takes a deep breath and wiggles in her seat a little bit.

"Ok Beca, we have figured out the game plan and its aggressive and is going to be a lot on your body. First we will do a surgery that will determine what stage you are at, during that procedure if we see that there is cancer in one or both of your ovaries we will remove them and your Fallopian tubes. If it comes to it, we will need to remove your uterus and some of your pelvic lining after that we will need to do chemotherapy to destroy any more cancer cells that are present. I believe that we caught this early and you can come out of this with flying colors." He says smiling at the end trying to soften the blow.

Beca looks stunned and then after a few minutes she nods her head and decides her fate. She clenches her jaw and glances over at her mother who is almost crying. "Friday is ok with me." She stands up and grabs her moms hand and drags her out of the office. They get in the car and drive silently home.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came way to fast for Beca's liking. She has dreaded this day since the doctor told her the plan of action against this stupid ass thing. She didn't really know why she had to get cancer, she was healthy and exercised. 'Just my luck right!' She thinks. As she laid in her moms bed and stared at the ceiling.

She has been doing this since they had gotten home from the doctors appointment on Monday. He mom tries to make her not think about the surgery but it is kind of hard because it decides her fate. She hasn't really thought of anything else well. Her mom has been taking care of her and Beca is grateful for it. She doesn't know what she would do without her mom.

* * *

As Beca was thinking about how she may lose a part of herself to this, she was slowly rubbing a tattoo of a Swallow butterfly on her forearm. She loved looking at it, the butterfly had wonderful markings and gave her a sense of where she came from. She was so focused on her thoughts about the butterfly, she did not hear her mother come in with a tray of soup and crackers.

She came out of her musing when she felt the bed dip and felt her mom come close to her and slowly wrap an arm around her. She leaned back against her and let out a sigh. She looked up from her tattoo when she felt her mom press a kiss to her temple. She gave her a crooked smile and slowly turned to press her front into her mom's side. She pressed her face into her neck and gently kissed the skin.

"What are you thinking about Bee? It looked like you were deep in thought." Jenny says softly.

"Mhmm. Everything. All of the possibilities and outcomes there are. I don't feel ready at all, but...I have to be ready to fight with all that I have." Beca says while twirling a piece of her moms hair and letting a couple of tears fall. Jenny wipes them away and changes the subject,

"Hey, you never told me how you became fluent in Italian." She says staring down at Beca with an expectant look on her face. She really wants to know and she can't figure what would posses Bee to learn Italian.

"Umm...well I wanted to learn it because you speak it and I wanted you to still have some of your home left. I also wanted to speak with you without having to worry about people listening. I have been talking on the phone with grandma and she was helping me." Beca says with an eyebrow lift at the end. Jenny smiles softly and brushes her fingers through Bee's hair.

"I'm glad that you wanted to learn but you didn't have to do that. I am very capable of speaking English thank you very much. Anyways I wanted to speak to you before we get up and have to go to the hospital. I know that you're scared and that you don't feel ready but you have a support system who is going to help you through this. And do you know who that system is? Well if you didn't know, it's me." Jenny says in a stong voice. She looks at Beca with tears in her eyes and slowly kisses her forehead. Beca wipes her moms eyes and kisses her cheek.

"I will fight with everything that I have to stay here with you. It's gonna be hard, but I know that I can do it." Beca said with a look of determination and a look of bravery in her eye.

* * *

"Alright Beca, we are going to take you down now. Once we get you situated down there and get started it will go really quickly. You will only be under anesthesia for about 4 hours. You will then be put in recovery and then you will need to rest. Do you have any questions for me?" The doctor says while looking at the chart then looking at me. I glare at him and said no. He then looks to my mom and she shakes her head no. I watch as the doctor leaves the room and I turn towards my mom and take her hand in mine.

"I love you mom, so much. I'm going to be fine, we can beat this." I say with tears in my eyes. She smiles down at me and puts her hand on my cheek.

"I know you can my little butterfly. I will be right here when you come back my love." She says in a soft voice. Nurses come in to prep me for the surgery and I have never been more scared in my life than I am now.

10 minutes later the nurses have prepped me for surgery and I say bye to my momma.

"Ciao mamma, ti amo" (bye momma, I love you)

"Ciao amore mio, io sarò in attesa" (bye my love, I will be waiting)


	4. Chapter 4

Beca slowly woke up to an all white room and the smell of chemicals. She blurrily looked to her left and saw a figure slouched in an uncomfortable looking chair with their head resting on the bed. She slowly reached out and ran her fingers through the persons hair. They slowly opened their eyes and looked at Beca. They sat up quickly and grinned at Beca. The fuzzy patient smiled back and intertwined their hands.

"Ciao, amore mio. Come ti senti?" (Hello, my love. How do you feel?)

"Lo hanno capito tutti? Voglio sapere subito perché poi dovrò guardare come un alieno. Che non sarebbe buono, perché allora avrei dovuto intensificare il mio gioco _"_ (Did they get it all? I want to know right away because then I will have to look like an alien. That would not be good because then I would have to step up my game.)

Jenny laughs and squeezes Beca's hand " _intensificare il vostro gioco eh? che avete bisogno di intensificare il vostro gioco per?_ " (Step up your game huh? Who do you need to step up your game for?)

Beca's foggy mind realizes that she is speaking in Italian and does an automatic switch to english "Well ya know, the girls...they are ev-er-eee-where, everytime you turn around their right there. You can't escape them. I thought you knew this. Well I'm going to tell you a secret." Beca waves her unused hand in a come closer motion. Jenny smirks and leans closer to Beca so that she can whisper it in her ear.

"Well, if you didn't already know this about me then you will after this. I have a thing and that thing is that i like girls...alot like a lot, a lot. I what is the term? Ahhh...Yes! that is the word. I am a lesbian...big time lesbian like from bridesmaids...LESBIAN!" Beca says enthusiastically. Jenny knows that she must have some excellent painkillers flowing through her body for her to quote Kristen Wiig like she did.

Jenny rolls her eyes and stands up from the chair she has been sleeping in and perches herself on Beca's bed. She runs her fingers through her daughters hair and chuckles lightly.

"Of course I knew that you were a lesbian baby. I have known for awhile now, you can't get anything past me. You didn't have all those posters of those women to look at their hair and faces. I mean, you didn't really hide the fact that you were one. Even if you did hide it, my gaydar is sooo good that I would see through your facade." Jenny finishes with a smirk similar to the one her daughter sports often.

"Well, ok then." Beca mumbles

"Oh and even when you got your first tattoo, I knew about it. What number are we up to? Five right, yeah that is it because I went with you when you got your back done" Jenny shakes her head and laughs alittle.

"Ok ma, enough of the teasing. I should have told you but I didn't want to, I was allittle scared. Whatever.. it doesn't matter now. I need a snug" Beca says with a pout at the end. She pats the bed and moves over alitle, wincing at the movement.

Jenny smiles and lays down next to her daughter. She slowly strokes her fingers through her hair. She listens as her breathing gets even as time goes on, Jenny kisses her forehead a couple times.

"Get some sleep baby, you had a long day. I will be here when you wake up."

"Gratzi" Beca mumers as she falls in to a deep, morphine induced sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

B POV

2 months have gone by and I am feeling the best that I have in awhile. Through my hospital stay and coming home, I have realized that I really do want to go to college at this place called Barden. It seems like a place that you could get a good education at and my mom wants me to get one so yeah, going to Barden. I have slowly started packing my room and getting things in their correct bags/boxes. My mom has been helping but i have dome most of the packing myself. Although I had to get 2 rounds of chemo, that has not stopped me and i am now in remission for a month. I dimly remember telling my mom that i didn't want to look like an Alien, oh well. I sort of do. Yup, lost all my hair, it sucks but i wear beanies and these ahmazing snapbacks you have ever seen in your life. I lost my point in this monologue...anyways today is the day that I leave for my freshman/ sophomore year of college. I technically am a sophomore because i took some college credit courses in high school and took a course on-line while I was going through the whole chained-to-a-bed-cause-if- I-move-I-will-prob-die-or-be-sssuper-sick. I will not think about that, today is the first day of college and I will be an hour away from my rock.

As my Ma and I arrive at Barden, I am kind of overwhelmed with the amount of people that go to this school. I slowly close my eyes and take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. _'Ok, I can do this, I want to do this and it's going to be great' I_ tell myself as we pull into a parking space. My mom shuts off the car and turns towards me.

"Ok Baby girl, we're here. Now I know that you are going to have fun, but if you ever need me I am a phone call away and also an hour away. I won't hesitate to throw down with some girl who thinks they can hurt my baby and get away with it." She looks at me with twinkling eyes and a smirk that can rival my own. I laugh and shake my head looking out at the people taking their shit out of cars and onto carts.

"No need to do that ma, I will be fine. I think this will be good for me, maybe I will meet someone and they will be gorgeous and breathtakingly stunning and is so smart she will have to challenge a throw down against you." I laugh and look over at my mom to see that she has tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sto per perdere la mia piccola di gamberetti." (I am going to miss you my little shrimp) She says sadly as she places her hand lovingly on my cheek.

"Ho intenzione di perdere te Mamma Orsa" (I am going to miss you too mama bear) I say as I place a hand over hers.

A loud noise outside ruins our moment and we quickly gather ourselves and start taking my stuff out of the car and putting it on a luggage cart. We then quickly look for my building, Baker Hall to be exact. As we enter the building, I catch a glimpse of Blonde hair and a streak of Red from the corner of my eye. I look in that direction but they are gone. I don't really think about it much and store it away in the back of my mind.

We enter the elevator and go up two floors and exit the elevator in 5 minutes. We lazily make our way to my room and slowly walk inside once we have found it. I am the first one here as my roommate hasn't checked in yet. I am kind of surprised at that because I am about 4 hours late to arriving. Oh well. More time to chill out by myself. We put my shit on my bed and slowly unpack. It takes about an hour with the two of us and after it is all finished it looks amazing. What once was a barren side of a room is now filled with my computer, laptop and other stuff. My shelves have records stacked inside and pictures of Ma and me from my childhood and one from a week ago from a photo booth in the mall. I let a small laugh creep out as a look at a picture of my mom making a funny face. I look towards her and she opens her arms. I walk into them and she hugs me tightly, I cling to her and nuzzled myself in her neck. I sniffle a little and mumble into her neck,

"Ho davvero intenzione di perdere te" (I really am going to miss you)

"I know but it won't be for long and I am only an hour away. You will make all sorts of friends in no time just wait" she says softly while rubbing my back, I pull away from her and walk to the door. She grabs her purse and walks towards me. She kisses my forehead and fixes my beanie. " I'll see later, Skype me anytime you want" and with that, ma struts down the hall to the elevator. I shake my head and gently close my door. I am starting to feel tired and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

I am woken up by the sound of the door banging against the wall and an african american girl comes in. She puts her stuff down as I am sitting up and stretching. I stand up and she looks over at me with a smile. I smirk back and walk over to her fixing my beanie.

"Hi I'm Beca. You must be my roommate Cynthia Rose." I say while looking up at her, she is kind of tall or it's probably because I am so short. I shake her hand and she nods her hair, which is pink by the way.

"Yeah, that's me shortie. Nice to meet you, you have a nice set up here." She says in a raspy voice

I smirk and glance at my side, "Thanks, I am going down to the activities fair in a while, do you want to come with me?" I ask a little self consciously. She nods her head and she holds out her fist. I bump it and then help her unpack her things.

As we enter the Quad, I look around at the different clubs that one can join in college. There are a couple of tables that interest me so i head in their direction. The first table I stop at is just a club for deaf Jewish people. The second table is for a radio station internship so I sign up for that and just decided to look for CR. I noticed while I was signing up that her name was on the list too and I am glad that we are going to work together.

As I look around for her, I pass a couple of tables and then suddenly something trips me and I feel myself falling. As I accept the pain that is coming, someone catches me in strong arms and slowly stands me up. After I get my footing, I turn around and the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She has blonde hair and the most greenest eyes ever. She has to be at least 5'7 or 8 at least and I am already smitten before she says a word. I see her lips moving but I don't hear what she is saying. I must be concentrating on her lips to long because she stops and looks worried. I shake my head and look at her.

"Are you OK? That asshole druggie was in the way." She says in concern for my being. I shake my head and smile a little

"Lo sto bene, Angelo. Mi sembra di essere rapiti da voi però." (I am fine, Angel. I seem to be enraptured by you though.)

"What yahsay" she asks confused

"Sorry, I'm fine. My shin is probably bruised but I'll be ok" I say with a smirk

"Good, I'm glad. I am Aubrey by the way." She says with a smile. She looks expectantly toward me with a raised eye brow. God that eye brow mhm mhm mhm.

"Oh! I'm Beca." I say as i fix my beanie

"So Beca, i was wondering if you would like to join my Acapella group, the Barden Bella's?"

"We dont use any instruments, its all from our mouths!" Comes a perky voice to my right. I see a redhead who is equally gorgeous as Aubrey. Aubrey looks too and it hits me that I saw these two earlier. They must live in baker hall also.

"Mhm no, I don't sing or do anything athletic. I haven't really built up enough strength yet. But thanks for the offer, it was nice meeting you guys. Especially you Aubrey. Thanks for catching me." I say the last sentence with a smirk and a wink in Aubrey's direction. I see a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Y-your wel-come Beca" The blonde stutters out as I smirk at her

"I'll see you guys around" I wave as I walk away towards my dorm

* * *

A week later, I saw the blonde coming out of the English building and I purposely walk by her. As i passed her, i gave her a wink and saw her knees just about give out. I smiled at her and kept walking to my dorm. It was the end of the day so I decided to get a shower real quick because no one is around the bathrooms during this time of day. As I am entering the showers I hear this sweet voice coming from one of the stalls. As I turn on the water and shed my clothes, I decide to mix in another song with her song "I saw the sign"

" **This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

**This time baby I'll be bulletproof**

**Bulletproof, bulletproof"**

The voice stops but I still keep going switching between titanium and bulletproof. I decided when I get back to my dorm that I am going to make a mix with those songs in it. All of a sudden, a voice rings out

"You told me you couldn't sing" the voice sounds demanding. I immediately whip around to face her and realize that it is the blonde beauty from the quad.

"Uhhhh...can you like go away. I am trying to take a shower" I sat as I face the wall of the shower. I hear her huff and she gently turns me around.

"Why did you lie, we need your voice! I don't care if you are in the shower." She says exasperated

"I don't know I haven't done it in a long time. I didn't think my voice was any good" I say while looking down

"You are going to audition whether I have to drag you there or not…got it?" I mumble out a yeah and she swiftly turns and exits my stall. She then turns back around again and looks at me. "Oh, auditions are in a month so be ready. I will be on the prowl for you." She says with a wink and a glance at my body. Before I have the time to blush she is gone and I hear shower turn back on. I smile and go back to my shower. By the time I'm done she is gone.

"See you then" I whisper as I walk out of the showers


	6. Chapter 6

It has been exactly a month since Beca arrived at college, met a blonde beauty named Aubrey, and had a "surprise bitch" moment in the showers. She has been surprisingly busy with school work and also keeping up with her shifts at the station with CR. Because she is still getting over all of the Chemo treatments and losing most of her strength, she is still easily fatigued, which she hates but is is what it is. On the positive side, her hair has just started to grow and she couldn't be any happier, having no hair in college can make things difficult especially with roommates.

Through the month, she has a schedule where she talks to her mom every Tuesday and Friday, never missing a chance to talk to the women who believes 100% in her. The women regularly asks if any girls have caught Beca's eyes, the girls response is to grin happily and look down blushing. Jenny gets a kick out of his and knows that someone has and she will be visiting very soon to see if the person is good for her little shrimp.

Also through the month, Beca hasn't been able stop thinking about Aubrey. She is infatuated already by her. The way she carries herself and how her eyes shimmer in the light along with her blonde hair and brilliant smile. She couldn't wait to see her at the Acapella auditions that are in an hour. Just thinking about it makes her stomach fill with butterflies. She didn't know what she had to sing but if she was not careful, she would probably start to serenade the blonde. Through her musings, she doesn't hear her alarm going off from her phone. A quick glance at the clock tells her that she is 20 minutes late and still has to go across campus to get to the music block. ' _I am in soo much trouble'_ she thinks as she gathers up her things and fast walks to auditions

* * *

Finally making it to the room, Beca sees that she is the last person there besides the acapella groups and two dudes on stage. She quickly glances out into the audience and spots the blonde haired beauty she has a major crush on. The blonde glares at beca and she crooks her head to the side in a go on motion. Beca slowly walks out and awkwardly waves at the red head and blonde.

"Hi, I didn't know we had to prepare a song or not" Beca says in a raspy voice and nervously fixes her beanie

"That's OK, sing any song you want!' The redhead says perkily

Beca slowly nods and walks forward to then crouch down and slowly crawl to the table at the end of the stage. As she reaches the end of the stage, she sees that the blondes eyes have darkened and are now an almost forest green. She smirks at her and reaches out for a cup that is filled with pens. She looks at the redhead for permission who nods silently with and smile. She up turns the cup and slowly leans back to then sit down on the stage, she doesn't look at them as she takes a few breathes and taps on the cup to a rhythm that she has created before on her laptop. She decides to sing a song that she wrote when she first started treatments and was in a sort of dark place at the time.

"Your gonna miss me when I'm gone" she ends her song with a gentle slam of the cup and a tear slowly trailing down her cheek. She doesn't look up at the shocked audience, she keeps her head down and puts the cup back, slowly standing up and exiting the stage in a daze of despair. She doesn't remember how she got back to her dorm or even calling her mom on skype. She slowly comes out of her daze when she hears her mom talk through the laptop,

"Rebecca Jade you better answer your mother before I take a drive up there" she say sternly but with concern

"Mama Ciao! Scusa se ti disturbo, ho solo molto sulla mia mente" (Hi mom! sorry to bother you, I just have a lot on my mind)

"Va bene la mia ragazza, ciò che è sulla vostra mente che si doveva chiamare la cara madre?" (It's alright my babe, what is on your mind that you had to call your dear mother?)

"Ugh, it's nothing ma! Just something's that are getting to me more than they should. I auditioned for something and I used a song that I shouldn't have. It made me a little emotional and I don't know how to feel. Should I feel sad for singing a song that was when I was getting treatment or should I just not feel anything at because I am over the cancer and am in remission." She asks Jenny with her head bowed and tears straining to escape her eyes.

Jenny notices that her babe is going to cry and feels her heart tug. She wishes that she could help her and be there in an instants notice but she cannot and she feels a little guilty for letting her little shrimp go.

"Mia ragazza, it's alright just breath and it will all be ok soon. You don't have to worry about anything, I bet that you sang wonderfully at the audition honey. You will probably get into the group just fine you will see, do you want me to come and visit? I can be there in a flash!"

"No, I'll be ok, I just needed to talk to you and see you for a couple of minutes that's all. I don't want you to worry about me that much. I know you will, but I truly am ok, just my nerves and emotions getting to me. I probably will get in but I don't really want to get my hopes up to much. I will let you get back to whatever you were doing. I'm sorry that I called you all of a sudden. Arrivederci mamma, I love you" Beca blows a kiss to Jenny and winks at her.

"Love you too my little shrimp" Jenny says with a smirk and a wink in return

* * *

Having a bag thrown over ones head should never be at the top of anyones list. Beca had another surprise moment when she was in her room listening to music. She was so surprised movement and the action that she fell out of her chair and totally spazzed on the floor. When she finally got up she heard a breathtaking giggle and had to peek from under the cotton bag to see who it was. To her utter delight, it was the blonde beauty she has been thinking about for almost every moment of everyday.

Aubrey smiles at her and gives her a flirtatious wink. She then gently reaches out and rubs the spot where Beca fell out of her chair before slowly pulling the bag down. Beca feels her hand being taken and then she is being led out of her dorm slowly.

Once they finally make it to the the room, Aubrey gently lines Beca up with the others and proceeds to the front. She then begins talking, introducing all of the Bella's and their position in the group. Once they have un-bagged everyone, they have to same a pact and never have sexual relations with a treble maker or their vocal cords will be ripped out by wolves. All of the Bella's are excited except Beca who is exhausted from the excitement and from her daily workouts to regain her strength. Supposedly there is an initiation party that is mandatory so they all go with the flow and follow their captains.

Once they get their, everyone disperses and joins the party. Beca hangs back and looks around the whole amphitheater. She spots every Bella and can tell that they are well on their way to becoming drunk and incoherent. She feels someone almost right beside her and glances over to her right when she sees a flash of blonde in her peripherals. Of course the one person she wants likes her enough to gravitate toward her without her doing to much work by herself.

"Hi! are you enjoying yourself? It seems like you aren't because you are not drinking and joining your fellow sisters and celebrating" Aubrey says with a slight slur in her speech

"I am having a good time, I like to asses things before I do anything. I also do not drink so I will not be joining my sisters tonight, thank you though." Beca says sarcastically at first. After the first sentence, she becomes more gentle with her tone to show that she is not mad.

"Oh well, that's good to know I guess. I have had a couple drinks myself if you hadn't noticed but I noticed you right away, can spot you anywhere, day or night. I think it is because you are so hobbit like but hot at the same time yah know? I mean even Chloe would have jumped on you if I hadn't stopped her. Like right now, you look really good in that Jacket and I absolutely love your tattoos that you have." The blonde rambles on to Beca.

The brunette can tell that the longer Aubrey stays here, the more drunk she is going to be. She doesn't want anything to happen to the blonde so she decides right at that moment to do something.

"That's nice Aubrey, I am glad you feel that way about me. I think that you are hot too, do you want to get out of here? I see that you are becoming more wasted every minute and I want to get you out of here before you pass out. I won't try anything I swear" Beca says with great care and stands up to give her hand to the blonde. The taller women slowly takes the hand and stands up while nodding her head. The two slowly make there way out of the party and to where Aubrey lives. This is also where Chloe lives but Aubrey doesn't think that she would be home tonight.

By the time Beca wrangles the apartment keys out of Aubrey's jean pockets, the blonde is a giggling mess and basically putting all of her weight on Beca. The shorter women slowly drags them to Aubrey's room and puts her on the bed. She takes the blondes shoes off and slowly strips her jeans off without looking at her body. The blonde laughs and pulls Beca down on top of her.

"Bree, your in bed now, I am going to go" Beca whispers

"Please stay and cuddle with me B?" the blonde says with a put that beca can see even in the dark room

"I don't know, I don't want you to think anything when you are sober tomorrow morning"

"I don't bite…much that is" the blonde giggles and snaps her teeth together gently

"Ahh...OK but I am going to get a little comfortable" Beca blushes a little bit as she takes off her jacket, shoes, and jeans and gently lays down next to Aubrey.

After a couple minutes, the blonde snuggles up to Beca and spoons her. The brunette gently smiles and drifts off to a peaceful sleep without nightmares. The blonde smiles softly and unconsciously kisses Beca's naked shoulder where her t-shirt moved.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly waking up, Beca opens her eyes to a face full of blonde hair. She thinks back to the night before and smirks, she is in Aubrey Posen's bed spooning her crush. She is elated and slowly breaths in to the scent of apples and vanilla. By her breathing, Aubrey is still sleeping which is kind of surprising because she seems like an early riser to Beca. The brunette can see why she is probably sleeping in, she is hungover and her body needs time to recover from the amount of alcohol the blonde ingested.

She enjoys the peace and quite and relishes having someone she is starting to have feelings for in her arms. She doesn't know how long she laid there waiting for the blonde beauty to wake up, she comes out of her daydream when her breathing starts to pick up and the blonde groans a little. She feels the blonde stiffen and Beca holds her breathe to see what the blonde will do.

She feels the blonde slowly start to turn in her arms and starts to panic. She fakes sleep and makes her breathing even. She hears the blonde gasp when she realizes who is in her bed. Beca feels Aubrey touch her cheek and swipe her thumb gently over her lips. She then feels her snuggle up closer to her and she lays her head over Beca's heart and practically wrap herself around her.

The brunette cannot believe what had just happened, she realizes that maybe the blonde likes her back. If anything is possible, it is that she needs to make her move. The tiny women slowly brings her arms around her bedmate, one around her waist and the other slowly running her hands through her blonde locks. The blonde gasps and stills herself and slowly moves her head. Green meet blue and when Aubrey really looks at Beca, she can see that the girl looks fatigued still. She also notices something missing hat is usually with her at all times. Beca feels vulnerable all of a sudden and clears her throat and looks down. She now has a nice view down Aubrey's shirt.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" the brunette asks softly, trying not to stare down the blondes shirt

"Yeah…I did. How did we get back here?" the blonde asks suspiciously

"I- you wanted to come back here and I helped you home because you had a lot to drink and I didn't want anything to happen to you…was that ok?" she say with a guarded look

"Yes that was ok, thank you for helping me home and for not letting anything happen to me. I have to ask though, why are we not wearing any pants?"

Beca chuckles and looks shyly at Aubrey. "Well I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so I took them off…I didn't look... or anything."

"I guess I will have to believe that, I also have to believe that I invited you into my bed instead of you taking advantage of my state." she says teasingly with a wink

"Please you wanted all this" the brunette says moving her hand up and down her petite frame under the blanket, "You craved me, when I said that I would go home or I was thinking of sleeping on the floor you refused and pulled me into your bed and said 'I don't bite…much that is'." Beca tells winking back at the blonde with a smirk.

"I DID NOT!" Aubreys says mortified at her behavior

"You totally did, you also giggled when we came to your door"

"Whatever, hold still I'm getting a little cold" The blonde says with a pout as she snuggles back down and places her head on Beca's chest. She is dying to ask other questions but doesn't know if she should at the moment.

"You can ask me if you want, it is your bed that we are in" the blue eyed girl whispers

Aubrey sighs and thinks back to Beca's audition, "How come you reacted so much when you sang that song? It looked like it effected you deeply."

The brunette thinks of her answer and reply softly "Well I wrote that song when I was in a really dark place and that was the first time that I ever sang it. I didn't realize that it was going to effect me as much as it did."

"Mhm well when you are ready talk about it, I will be here to listen and I am always up to snuggling if you need it" the blonde replies shyly

"I will probably take you up on that offer sometime. Do you want to get up and eat breakfast?"

The blonde scrunches her nose and shakes her head "The thought of food is going to make me sick but coffee does sound good"

"Well let's go then, I make excellent coffee" Beca says as she gets up and looks for her pants.

Once she finds them she looks to see if Aubrey got up but finds the blonde looking at her with darker eyes and a hungry look. She quickly puts on her pants and winks at the blonde, heading for the door before she gives in to her arousal. Once the door closes Aubrey slowly gets up and changes into some sweat pants and sweat shirt and goes to the kitchen.

* * *

Quietly entering the kitchen, Aubrey spots the petite girls gracefully making coffee and some eggs with ease. She slowly makes her way to the island to sit down and gently slips into a stool.

Beca senses Aubrey behind her and hands her her coffee already made how she takes it. The blonde is surprised but doesn't say anything about it. She then sees beca place down some toast for her and eggs for herself. They eat silently but steal glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking. They both know there crush is looking at them but don't comment on it.

After eating, Aubrey helps with dishes and then decides to flop down on the couch after taking two advil and some gatorade. Beca decides that she should probably go but the Blonde convinced her stay and watch careens with the blonde, her secret thing to do when no one is around.

They doze off cuddled up and are jolted awake by a high pitched squeal and a flash of red is seen before someone jumps on them in glee still squealing


	8. Chapter 8

Having someone jump on you unexpectedly hurts soo much, especially when you do not have all of your strength yet. After basically shoving her off in panic and in pain, Beca jumps off the couch and runs to the bathroom. She can already feel her stomach starting to bruise. She gently lifts her shirt and can see where Chloe's knees landed on her. She knows that she will have to hide this from them, Aubrey specifically.

She opens the door quietly and listens for any voices in the apartment. She hears some voices in the kitchen and knows that Aubrey is scolding the red head for jumping on them unexpectedly. To save Chloe a lecture from the blonde, Beca slowly walks toward the kitchen and enters quietly. She sees the blonde talking to the redhead in hushed voice and with a furrowed brow- definitely a lecture. The brunette creeps towards them and clears her throat.

The two other girls look towards Beca, the redhead immediately saying sorry,

"I'm soo sorry Beca, I didn't think that it would hurt or I wouldn't have done it. Are you Ok? You look kind of pale and in pain. Do you need an ice pack? I shouldn't have bruised you that badly if I did bruise you that is" The red head rambles on as the blonde looks Beca over.

She can tell that the shorter girl is in pain but is trying to hide it from them. She will find out if she is badly bruised even if she has to break into her dorm to find out.

"I'm fine Chloe, you just scared me that is all. I will probably have some slight bruising but nothing bad. I'll see you guys at Bella's rehearsal OK? See you guys then" the brunette hurries through her explanation and gathers her stuff, making a quick exit and fast walking to her dorm.

Aubrey watches her exit through narrowed eyes and a vow that she will find out what is wrong with the "alt girl with mad lib beats" or yah know to her…the one she is falling for.

 _"_ _Shit"_ Aubrey thought she said the word in her head but from the gasp from the red head it was obvious she didn't.

* * *

Aubrey slowly picks the lock and stealthily sneaks inside. Looking around she easily spots the area her target occupies, slowing walking over to the bed she shakes her head gently at the feeling of being a total creeper at the moment. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she _needed ta know._ Easing down on her knees she slowly moves the blankets and sees the small body taking up minimal space on the bed. She glances over to the other occupant on the other side of the room, making sure that she is asleep.

Taking in a breath, she lifts the girls shirt up and sees that her whole stomach is bruised and battered looking. She softly puts her hand down and rubs over the bruised skin softly. Moving her hand a little higher up she can feel the distinct feeling of ribs. She tears up and starts to run her thumb over them softly. She finally glances up to her crushes face and can tell that she is still deep in sleep.

Slowly leaning down, she kisses each rib that she can feel so prominently. She then kisses every bruise she can see in the moon light. At this point she is full on crying and she doesn't know if she can stop. Something is wrong with the girl she is falling for and she doesn't like it one bit. She wants to ask the brunette what is wrong put agreed to let her say it when she is ready.

Suddenly feeling fingers running through her hair, she quickly raises her eyes to see that the small brunette has woken up and was looking at her softly. Aubrey softly shakes her head and more tears begin to travel down her angelic features. She quickly rises and slides into bed next to Beca, burring her face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent. Tears still sliding down her face, she slowly calms down and realizes that Beca is running her hand through her hair while humming softly. Slowly Aubrey stops crying and just lies enjoying being in Beca's arms.

"I'm ok Bree, they will go away in a few day to a week. I would have told you if i couldn't take the pain. Trust me this is nothing compared to what I have gone through before." Beca says softly while still running her hands through her hair.

"I don't like you hurt, it's weird…when you hurt I have a feeling of hurt too. I don't want to ever see you get more hurt than this…I can barely handle this. I know that there is more to this than you are telling me but I will be patient until you tell me…I guess" Aubrey says huskily, not moving her face from Beca's neck. She feels Beca laugh gently and sigh.

"I guess I will take that and you are right there is more to this it's just…I'm not ready yet. Thank you for being so patient" the brunette says softly.

Beca pulls the blankets over them and gently kisses Aubrey's head. She feels the blonde snuggle closer to her and smirks slightly while closing her eyes.

"Nigh'Bella"

"Goodnight Honey"

* * *

They were rudely interrupted again by the door banging open and the blanket being thrown off. They both open their eaves with a glare but both have very different reactions when they realize who it is.

"Mama!"

"Dah Fuck?"

Jenny's first reaction when she pulled off the covers was to slap a hand over her eyes. She defiantly didn't want to see anything that would scar her for the rest of her life. When to answers came she snapped her eyes open and looked at the two college students in bed. She shakes her head and smiles at Beca, eyes going back to the bland to give her a once over.

"Poco gamberetti, avete scelto una bella ragazza per condividere il letto con! Come si chiama?"

(Little shrimp, you have picked a beautiful girl to share your bed with! What is her name?)

Beca glances at Aubrey and can tell that she is mad and has her captain bitch face on. She looks at her mom and answers,

"Mamma ti dispiace? È sorta di irruzione in. Il suo nome è Aubrey, in questo momento ci stiamo a conoscerci. Lei è il capitano della Barden Bella."

(Mama do you mind? You kind of barged in. Her name is Aubrey, right now we are getting to know each other. She is the captain of the Barden Bella's)

Her mom doesn't do anything yet so she quickly rolls her eyes and waves her hand in between the older brunette and the blonde.

"Presentati per favore!" she says desperately, knowing if her mom doesn't introduce her self she will face the wrath of THE Aubrey Posen, Head-Bitch-In-Charge: extraordinaire

(Introduce yourself please!)

Her mother rolls her eyes in a similar manner to her daughter and with a slight accent introduces herself.

"Hello, I am Butterfly's mom, it is nice to meet you Aubrey. The reason I barged in is that I got a bad feeling and wanted to make sure that my babe was ok and not hurt. Someone want to tell me why I suddenly got this feeling last night?" She says while looking between the two college girls.

Aubrey and Beca quickly look at each other when they see the look on Jenny's face and can only think of one thing:

Momma Bear protecting her cub


	9. Chapter 9

If Aubrey knew she would have her first meeting with Beca's mom so soon, she would have made sure that she was presentable and polite. Having a mom glare at you as you sit across from her and her daughter was not something Aubrey thought she would ever experience in her 22 years. Now she can say that she has lived through it but without getting unscathed. Looking down at her coffee, she gently clears her throat and glances quickly to Beca then over to Jenny.

"So..um you are probably wondering why you are here in the first place" Aubrey says after a couple minutes of silence. Jenny looks at the blonde with still narrowed eyes and nods her head.

"Yes that would be the answer I am wondering the most at the moment" She says with an edge to her voice, still having not gotten out of her bear mode.

"Well Ma, as you know I auditioned for the Barden Bella's and I got in. I had befriended a red head named Chloe and Aubrey here who are the Captains of them. Me and Aubrey were watching TV and we accidentally fell asleep and Chloe was excited to see us when she came back to her and Aubrey's dorm so she jumped on us and she landed it scared me and I am slightly bruised but nothing to worry about…I am fine" Beca rambles quickly as her mom turns her gaze on her at the sound of her voice. At the end of her rambling, Jenny's eyes have widened and she looks at her daughters midriff.

The mom quickly grabs the hem of her daughters shirt and lifts it up to see her bruises right in the booth. She quickly takes in a breath as she sees the dark purple bruises covering her body. She doesn't realize that she is doing this until she hears her daughter protest.

"Ma! We are in public! Put down my shirt, I don't want everyone to see them. Once again I am fine" Beca hisses as she glances around for people looking their way.

"Oh hush Butterfly, no one is looking at you. I hope that you have put stuff on them to make them not hurt as much" Jenny says in a motherly tone.

"Yes she has, I told her to put some cream on them" Aubrey says, relieving the tension between mother and daughter. As she said this, the older brunette goes back to glaring at Aubrey.

"That would bring me back to the second question that I had. What were you doing in my daughters bed. It is obvious that you two are not together…yet. But still, I need to know." Jenny says with a dangerous tone. She notices that both girls blush a little when she says they aren't together yet. She silently laughs in her head, ' _They are too easy, this is going to be fun_ '. Aubrey glances at her coffee and opens her mouth.

"Well…uh…um well I was checking on her because she left our dorm quickly and I knew that she was hurt but she wasn't telling us. I kinda broke into her dorm and looked her over…just to make sure she wasn't hurt or anything. When I noticed the bruises, I got upset and Beca comforted me and we accidentally fell asleep and then you rud- woke us up and went all mama bear and here we are." Aubrey says, having her own rambling monologue.

The blonde glances over at the two brunettes and sees them sporting the same smirks. Aubrey laughs as Beca and her mom wiggle their eyebrows at the same time.

"Looked her over eh…I knew my girl had it in her to pick a great one" Jenny says in a proud tone.

"God Ma, can you go one day without saying how proud you are to have a great lesbian daughter?" Beca says teasingly.

"No I cannot shrimp, not when your great lady lovin' self got herself a beautiful dame." Jenny says right back to Aubrey's great joy. Both brunettes glance at the blonde again and she her shaking her head while also wearing a slight blush.

"Ah shit" Beca says lowly making her mom laugh and Aubrey to smile at her.

* * *

After her mom came a visited, the rest of the week went by quickly. The blonde has been making sure that Beca's bruises have been getting better and putting the cream on her skin. Aubrey insists on putting the cream on because supposedly 'you are not capable of doing it right, only I know how to do it right'. Whatever, at least Beca gets to spend time up close with the blonde.

Beca knew that her feelings for the blonde were increasing as they spent more time together. She still wasn't able to tell the blonde what is going on with her but each day she is getting closer and closer to letting her in.

This afternoon was her doctors appointment to make sure that she is getting better and still in remission. The small brunette was nervous for it but knew she couldn't bring Aubrey yet in fear of her freaking out. Having an hour to kill, she decided to stay in her dorm and make some mixes with a certain blonde in mind.

She must have lost track of time again because when she glanced at the clock, she had 20 minutes to get to her appointment. Quickly throwing on some public acceptable clothes, she quickly made it to the campus bus station to go downtown. Making it with ten minutes to spare, she quickly checked in and waited to be called.

Hearing her named called after five minutes, she quickly jumped up and followed the nurse to the exam room. After 3 hours of tests and scans she was able to get her results and talk to the doctor. Crossing her fingers, she knocked on the doctors door and waited for the acknowledgment. After hearing one, she quickly went in and sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Ahh Rebecca, how are you? Are you feeling better?" The doctors asks with his hands folded together on the desk.

"Yes I am feeling much better thank you. I am hoping that my results will reflect that" Beca says with hope in her voice.

"Well after looking at your scans and tests… I have concluded that...you are still cancer free. Congratulations Kid, I will see you again in two months for more tests and scans. Go call your mom and tell her the great news" the doctor says with a happy voice and an encouraging squeeze to the shoulder while leaving the room.

"Holy shit, I am still in remission!" Beca says with tears in her eyes. She quickly takes out her phone and calls her mom.

"Ma, I just had a doctors appointment and guess what… I am still cancer free! I am soo happy" She says to her mom with excitement in her voice

"Oh shrimp, you don't know how glad that makes me. I love you soo much my butterfly" Jenny says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mom, to the moon and back"

"Fino alla Luna e ritorno" (to the moon and back)


	10. Chapter 10

From the doctor's office to her dorm, Beca had been on a euphoric high. The news was just what the brunette needed at that moment. She knew that she would have to tell the Bella's but Aubrey to be exact. She knew that in order to even think about having a relationship with the blonde she would need to be completely honest with her.

Gaining her courage, she switch out her current snap back for one with a lion on it. She then put her all of her piercings back in from taking them out for the tests she had. She also switched from a solid shirt to a tank top and a plaid green and blue shirt, skinny jeans and chucks. Beca then left her dorm to see her blonde beauty.

* * *

Knocking on the door gently, she quickly fixed her snap back and made sure that her clothes were in the right place. She looked down at her feet to gain some courage when the door opened. She quickly looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Standing there in all of her glory was one Aubrey Posen, messy hair atop her head, wearing glasses and an off the shoulder t shirt with low riding sweat pants.

"Uh…h-hi Aubrey, um ma-may I come in?" The brunette questions as she stares at the blonde.

"Hey! uh yeah, please come in." The blonde says, shocked to see Beca at her dorm.

They walk towards the couch and sit down, Beca on one end and Aubrey sat down next to her leaving a space in between them.

After sitting there for about 10 minutes without anyone speaking, Aubrey was getting little impatient. She wanted to fidget but she would not give in, she was a Posen after all; even if her father did disown her for being her true self.

Beca could not stop looking at the gorgeous blonde, she had never seen her like this before all…ya know…unput together and and ugh just..not Aubrey, what so ever. Beca decided that this is the best look she loved on the blonde. Her glasses made her eyes look even more greener if that was possible, and her off the shoulder shirt made the brunette see even more skin than she had seen so far. She didn't include the night Aubrey was drunk because she had too much respect for her and being a great gentlewoman that she is, didn't ogle the blonde when she was under the influence. She wasn't going to take advantage of the trust the blonde had in her tiny self.

Beca was so lost in her thoughts about the blonde that she did not realize that the blonde asked her a question. She only realized that someone was speaking when fingers snapped in front of her face. Quickly coming out of her daydream, she saw the blonde gently glaring at her from her position on the couch.

"Sorry Bree, you were saying something?" Beta asked

"Yes, I was wondering what you wanted to talk about?" Aubrey replied with slight frustration in her tone

"Oh..right, well this is kind of hard for me to say and it may take awhile but I need to push through. I may become emotional but I want you to realize that I am ok right now, I am not in trouble anymore…for the moment" The brunette quickly replied with a slight ramble. She finished her sentence while looking at her hands, quickly looking up at the blonde she came to face a raised eyebrow. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Whenever you are ready, I will be right here" the blonde replied supportively and reached over to grasp Beca's hand within hers. ' _I wonder if she is going to tell me about her secret'_

Beta takes a deep breath and thinks of where she should start, she realized that the way it all started would be best.

"The summer after I graduated high school, I was feeling really sick all the time, it hurt to move and even laying down hurt. I was feeling nauseous all the time and not feeling like eating much for a while. My mom realized that something was wrong so she took me to the doctor and they ran all kinds of tests. After them, it became apparent that I had cancer, Ovarian cancer to be exact. I was devastated, I mean I just graduated top of my class and I was hit with this huge thing. All I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. I had to have surgery and they had to take one of my ovaries and Fallopian tubes. It was really hard, especially on my mom, she struggled but we got through it. I then had to have a round of chemo therapy to make sure that all of the cancer was gone. By the time I recovered from that and got some of my strength back, it was almost 6 months later. In that time, I took classes online and got enough credits to enter college as a sophomore, this was possible because I took some in high school and then through Barden. I have been getting my strength back slowly and finally growing back some of my hair. You are probably wondering why it hurt so much when Chloe jumped on me…this is why and why the bruises were- are so bad. I am still recovering." Beca stops for a moment and wipes the tears on her cheeks. She anxiously looks at the blonde who is looking at her with wide eyes that have tears brimming in them. She pulls the brunette to her and hugs her in the softest, most gentlest hug ever.

Beca sinks into her and realizes that she can trust Aubrey with anything.

"God Bec, you have been through a shit storm. Thank you for telling me, I know it took a lot for you to tell me that. I will be here if you ever need anything, like I said before..anything you need. I am so glad that you are recovering. WAIT! How do you know you are recovering? Did you go to the doctor? What did they say? I need to know! As your friend, I demand to know!" The blonde slightly panics at the end but can you blame her, she was just hit with something huge.

"Bree, I am fine. I know I am recovering because I went to the doctor today and he said I am in remission! I am so happy!" The brunette reassures Aubrey. She hears the blonde gasp and looks right in her eyes

"God, I love that word, I am grateful that you are not leaving m- the Bella's anytime soon. More importantly, I am glad that you are not leaving your friends behind."

"Me too, I don't want to leave y- anyone till along time."

"I am glad, did you tell your mom? She is probably going to flip"

"Yeah I did, she cried when I told her. Now she doesn't have to worry about anything bad happening or have a dark cloud over her head." Beca replied with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Aubrey releases a breath and seems to be deciding something. After a couple minutes she decides and looks down at Beca. "Do you want to stay for dinner, I was going to get Thai Food"

"I would love too, can we stay like this for awhile more? I am too comfortable to move" She says while leaning further into the blonde, getting comfortable.

"Mhhmm, yes we can" The blonde replies as she lets Beca sink into her and breaths in the girls comforting scent.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up from sleeping on something warm and your head pillowed on clouds or more specifically almost between them, is a great feeling. You snuggle closer to the warmth and nuzzle closer to the clouds, breathing in a scent that is familiar but just can't find the right place to associate it with. Relaxing further into those heavenly clouds you can't help but gently kiss one for being so soft and warm. They tense for a moment and then relax again, she then feels other clouds wrapping around her head and slowly stroking her hair. The feeling of nails gently scratching her head makes her shoot her eyes open and lift her head.

She is met with the stare of amused green eyes and lips in the form of a smirk. She quickly blushes and looks down to see that her clouds are actually her crushes breasts that she was laying her head on. She blushes and tries to hide her face but ends up putting them back in-between Aubrey's breasts. The blonde laughs and gently takes Beca's head in her hands and raises it to kiss her forehead. After a couple kisses, she releases her and sighs in comfort.

"Did that really happen?" comes a soft mumble voice

"Yes Beca, you slept with your head there and I woke up with you like that. I didn't want to wake you because you had a long day today. By the way the Thai should be here soon." Aubrey replied softly

"How long were we asleep?"

"Bout an hour. I called it in about 15 minutes ago"

"Good, that means that I can still snug with you" Beca replies as she lays her head down again and melts into the blonde.

* * *

Finishing up her Thai food, Aubrey glances next to her to see Beca stuffing her face. She giggles softly and shakes her head at this girl.

"Hey Bec?" Aubrey calls

"Wha?," Beca responds and turns her head to look at Aubrey with her cheeks filled with food.

"I uh was wondering what you're doing for Halloween? I know the Bella's are going to go out trick or treating and I was wondering if you wanted to go…like… with me?" Aubrey says with a shy voice.

Beca freezes and then quickly chews and swallows her food before smiling and winking at Aubrey, "Sure, I was gonna go anyways but it will be for fun to go with you and hang out with them at the same time. Do you know what you're gonna go as?"

"I am thinking about it, I have a few ideas"

"Well, I know what I am going as so I will just have to fan- think about what you are going to go as" Beca said, catching herself before she gave herself away.

"Well, it is a week away, I still have plenty of time to figure something out" The blonde says with confidence.

"You're going to think about it every waking moment aren't you?" Beca questions with a smirk

"Huh, yeah I will be, but that is besides the point. The point is that you are going to be blown away"

"Sure I will be, I always am." The brunette finishes her sentence softly, not realizing that Aubrey heard her and plans to blow her mind when the brunette sees her in her costume.

* * *

The week passes quickly with classes and Bella's rehearsals mixed in each day. All of the members are positively giddy to go out and get some candy while hanging out at the same time. Most of them have classes together with the exception of Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca, since they are in higher level classes than the freshman Bella's are currently taking. Beca is not sure what Aubrey and Chloe's majors are but she knows that they are really smart and are probably going to be like doctors or something along those lines.

After the last Bella rehearsal for the week, they all decide to meet up in front of the student center. With bye and see ya's voiced everyone was off to get their getups together and meet up at 6 for pictures before setting off to get some candy.

Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand and kissed Beca's cheek when she passed her with a 'see ya later B'. Beca stared wide eyed and her eyes snapped over to the blonde who had narrowed, fury filled eyes moving back and forth between the red head and her. Beca opened her mouth just as the scorned women reached her and then all of a sudden a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and she was inches away from Aubrey's face. Beca's eyes widened and she tried to move away but the blonde had a death grip on her shirt.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Aubrey said in a threatening voice, eyes still narrowed but holding anger and something else Beca could not place.

"I..uh. I wasn't. I already have my eyes on the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or could ever have. She is way out of my league but I am still going to try" Beca answers hesitantly, she knows it will upset her crush further. She was right as she watches Aubrey's nostrils flare and invisible steam come out of her ears as her face reddens.

"Who. Is. She." she says quietly.

Beca smirked and then clicked her tongue, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Aubrey growled, nipped at Beca's neck and then pushed the surprised Beca away. She then stormed out of the practice room, leaving Beca and students to witness her exit. Beca finally recovered enough to shout out a 'see you tonight' before the blonde could escape out of hearing range. Beca quickly gathered her stuff and left to get ready, she had a hot blonde to impress.

Little did they know, a red head was smiling evilly in the background having witnessed everything. 

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Looking at herself in the mirror, she cannot believe she is going as this or even going at all. The things you do for someone, Aubrey better like what she is wearing to this trick or treating gig. Beca knows she is going to get teased by the Bella's for what she decided to wear but doesn't really care as long as her blonde hair crush is happy.

She quickly gives herself a once over with a grimace before quickly grabbing her phone and walking out the door.

* * *

Stepping out of Baker Hall, she is met with the Bella's in all different states of dress. Beca is not surprised to find Fat Amy dressed as a mermaid while laying on the floor doing her dance moves. Glancing at the rest, Stacie has a crown on her head and is dressed in the skimpiest bikini Beca has ever seen - over the Bikini is a sash stating Miss USA 2012. Looking past Stacie being Stacie, the brunette notices Cynthia Rose dressed as a rapper with grilles and corn rows, staring at Stacie's goodies as she talks to Jessica. Glancing further down the line, she sees some iffy costumes from the rest of them but once she gets to the end of the group her heart leaps into her throat.

Standing there in all her glory is Aubrey dressed as Wonder Woman, like full on suit and head band and wrist guards. Beca is breathless and her throat has seriously gone desert dry, all of the wetness going to somewhere her body finds more important at the moment (Wink).

This whole time she has been walking towards the group but once she saw her crush, she tripped and almost fell completely on her face. Once she recovers from her almost fail, she glances back over at Aubrey and sees her hungrily raking her eyes up and down Beca's body. The brunette then notices Chloe making her way over to her with a smirk on her face. She knows the blue eyed ginger is up to no good when she is still smirking as she leans forward and kisses Beca in the corner of her mouth and slaps the shorter girl on the ass.

"Looking hot Beca, do you think we could sing together later on? I have the perfect lady jam in mind for us!" Chloe says with pep and darkened eyes, still smirking knowing what she is doing is upsetting her blonde friend.

Beca narrows her eyes at her friend and looks over her shoulder when she hears huffing and feet stomping. The blonde is charging over to them with Black eyes and flared nostrils. She knows she is definitely in trouble just by the look on her crushes face. Her hand unconsciously goes to where the blonde nipped her neck.

Just as she drops her hand,the blonde is in front of her and taking a closer look at her costume. The skirt is slightly ruffled with vertical patterned green and white stripes. The bodice is tight on her and makes her breasts look even fuller than they are. Finally she is wearing wedges that make her the same height as Chloe, still shorter than the blonde by miles.

"Really Beca, you chose to come with Chloe? You know she is my best friend and…never mind we will discuss this later when we are not in public and I don't feel the urge to do something I would regret later. But I am surprised by your outfit, a candy striper I never would have guessed you would pick for a costume." Aubrey finally voices and she recovers from her crush shocking her with her costume. She realizes there is a sharp tone in her voice but she doesn't care at the moment, she is hurt by her friend going after her crush.

"Actually, I planned to come with someone else but they are rudely not saying much to me at the moment." The brunette replies in the same tone. She then glances over at the Bella's and tells them they were getting a move on.

* * *

They spend the next 3 hours knocking on doors and getting free candy from strangers. Beca couldn't stop looking at Aubrey throughout the whole ordeal, specifically her wonderful ass in those boy shorts. She also know that Chloe is trying to make Aubrey jealous and suffice to say it is working spectacularly. The minute Chloe edges towards Beca, Aubrey becomes hostile and short with people. At one point, Fat Amy notices the little pow wow going down and decides to add in her two cents very loudly.

"Ehh twiggy, why don't you just piss on her already." This comment ends in all of the Bella's giggling and snorting, including Chloe.

The blonde was blushing for the next three houses they hit. Beca knew that the Bella's are getting rowdy due to one of them having brought liquor with them. She shakes her head and goes back to focusing on the way Aubrey's ass looks.

* * *

Finally making it back to Baker hall after that slightly horrific trick or treating experience, the Bella's make their way to their rooms leaving the three older Bella's to their awkward talk. Chloe realizes that the blonde and brunette need to talk so she kisses Beca's cheek and starts heading up to the dorm she shares with Aubrey. Beca decides to start off and clears her throat to get the blondes attention.

"Look Aubrey, when I said that I had wanted to go trick or treating with that person was you. Chloe just kissed my check to see if you would be upset and she was right. I wanted to spend time with you but you got all angry over Chloe being Chloe. I even put on this stupid outfit for you, you know I hate anything that doesn't go to at least mid thigh. Not forgetting this stupid bodice thing that has my tits looking like they're going to fall out." She ends with while looking down at said breasts

"I'm sorry Beca, it just made me mad to see her all over you all of a sudden. She knew that I.. Never mind it just made me upset. It won't happen again I promise. Let me make it up to you? Please" the blonde replied with a timid tone.

"Fine it better be good though for putting up with your territorial shit tonight."

* * *

The next day Beca had come back from her two o'clock class to find a vase full of pink and purple Cala lilies. She instantly smiled knowing that her crush sent them in an effort to make up for her being a bitch last night.

Beca finally noticed a card slightly hidden in the bouquet and gently reaches for it and smiles even wider after reading the card.

_Beca,_

_I am so sorry for my behavior last night. These flowers reminded me of you, radiant and pure at heart. I knew they would help me gain back some of your friendship and trust._

_I would also like to cordially invite you to one dinner on me in my humble abode tomorrow night at 7. Please send a note back with an answer by noon tomorrow._

_-A_

Beca sighed after she read the note and laid down on her bed to contemplate what the blonde requested. After ten minutes had gone by, she finally came to a decision and wrote her answer on a piece of paper.

Slipping back out of her dorm, she made the trip up two floors and slid the note under the door. She gently put her hand to the door and slowly went back to her dorm.


End file.
